


Into the Light

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they return to the darkness and simply feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Greek Mythology, Eros/Psyche, beauty, candles, love

There have been nights when they took out the candles and lit the lanterns again. They moved on tactile bliss through those hours; hands learning curves and plains with great desire, great love.

Psyche is golden – pale – the beautiful treasure she was when she was a youth – will always have now, as her beauty has been arranged and immortalized in permanence by the power of the Gods. Her husband plies her with a rain of kisses. He is perfect and golden, but she would have loved him if he was not – even if he had been the monster her sisters had feared. Psyche is tethered to this man’s body, to his ways, to his tenderness and his worship of her. 

Eros – as he breaches her, enters the most private and beautiful sanctum of her body – knows he would have loved this woman were she a wart-nosed maiden of Diana’s; if it had not been sanctified by his own bewitchment, he would have found her and brought her home to him. Perhaps the madness of it all was pre-ordained and he had been promised to her, without any effort needed.

His cries are familiar as her moans, while they climb a peak more mighty than Olympus and fall off in a tumble of breathless cries together.

He strokes her hair and brushes the sticky sweat from her form. They have an eternity of this to look forward to. The very thought boggled Psyche’s mind – and caused goosebumps to rise on her glistening flesh.


End file.
